Salvation
by Angelacakes
Summary: Build my house, and make a family. That is what Annie plans too do, Build the love and enjoy the happiness, while the snow is still cold. Sometimes even the worst of Enemies can come together to make light weight of situations, but things are always stirring and secrets are always kept. (in this story you will find, Love, humor, sadness, surprises, and deception)
1. Meeting

Salvation

Hello!~ due to some good feedback and very well noted, I have changed the way sona communicates to make it more reasonable and well though out way for her to do, so since we all know she can only communicate with summoners

* * *

Demacia, the city of light and justice, where supposedly everything and everyone was fair and true, a place so bright that no darkness could over come it. However the climate was one of those impossibilities, that could put an exception to the city's overall meaning.

The rain, it fell from the sky ever so lightly, little droplets dancing down to touch the earths core.

The streets, almost empty as the rain has driven those who little option of being outside, have gone back to their warm, dry, home.

Buildings that once shine brighter than gold, now cover by a light glow of bronze.

The sprinkling of the joyful water, stay underneath a small girl, sitting on the fountain that now contain more water than it should, she sat there emotionless, half-heartily, and alone. Dark Pink hair, wet from the grace of the water, baggy weightful clothes which accumulated water, and a dry bear who seem to have many cuts and bandages.

She stared under the light rain, as people passed before her green emerald eyes, with half interest but with half jealousy, she saw what others called two people a couples, she was grace with the sigh of parents with children, and she witness the bond between brothers and sisters, her heart as it turn colder and colder, her anger cause eruption within.

"Tibbers, what does a family feel like?" she asked her bear, giving the stuff bear her painful expression, that he always saw.

"….." was Tibbers responds

"do you ever think I will ever find a family like that?" she asked again.

"….." but it was all the bears response.

"I bet it will feel nice" she say as she stares across from the fountains, where many shops and food serving building came to view, in one specific sat a family of three, man, woman, and child. Sharing a warm dinner together.

"why Tibbers?… why can I not have the same, as other kids do?… what makes me special?" she asks question after question to her bear, while deeply starring into the view of the family in front of her.

"…" was all the bear could come to respond.

"it makes me sad, It makes me angry, it makes me lonely, I.." she stops as her hot tears contrast with the rains freezing droplets.

She cries into her bear drenching him with her tears of sorrow, and loneliness. She cries enough to catch other peoples attentions, but everyone knows not to get too close to the curse child name Annie, for she is as dangerous as a monster, but innocent like the child she is.

Her sobs and cries attracts many peoples attention, but due to fright and caution, they stay apart but one single lady has the guts of a man, and the passion of a true mother to step into the danger zone of the one known as Annie.

This woman had an aura of purity, as for the droplets of rain, did not touch her porcelain skin, they weren't allowed to such purity, she carried an instrument of some sort, with calm soothing notes playing as she reach the poor child.

Her hair consist of two long straighten pony tails, that swayed with calm, Blue like the sky, as they slowly dissolved into golden strands of blonde. Her body was dangerous, she was thin, from her waist, her chest was gifted with favor, and her face blessed by Angelic heavens.

Even though this lady was beyond human grasp, she would never let someone be left in sadness or regret, her compassion was too big, and her humble heart was too innocent and trustworthy, weather she got her self in a mess she could not help it, for it was her nature to do so with a smile.

She magically floated right next to the child as she bended over giving some of the viewers a well rounded view, and touched the little girls back.

"WHAT!..." she bursted out with anger but soon was left with guilt.

"oh.. .. I'm sorry, I just, I don't know why I'm so sad.." she says to Sona while clearing her tears away, the small bubble that surrounded the woman came into contact with Annie, no longer allowing the droplets of water touch neither one of them.

"…." Sona could not reply, she took out a small pencil and note pad, as she started to write about her concern for the girl.

"umm.. I cant read.. I don't understand what you are telling me" Annie responds to Sona, to which she then decided with a calm face try a different method of explaining.

With graceful hand movements she points at Annie, and then with both hands she puts her hands mid shoulders and shrugs

"I got caught in the rain…I.. well I don't really have a place to go, but there is some shelter near the ally ways around her." Annie says while putting a small fake smile, but Sona Responds with a stern face expression, She holds her hand out in front of Annie and stands up.

"with you? Really?" Annie ask surprised, the sadness in her face slowly leaving.

Sona smiles warmly and offers her hand once more for Annie to take, Annie does and she smiles brightly to Sona

"yes, ill be glad too! Can Tibbers come too?" she asks innocently, all anger gone. Sona simply plucked a tune assuring her decision.

"yay ! lets go Tibbers! Ms. Sona is inviting us to her place for the night!" she says with a great smile on her face as she grabs Sona's dress and happily starts to walk away from the fountain, and towards the entrance of the Buvelles' Residence, a building so Large and wide that one person living in it would seem empty as anything else could be.

* * *

So guys and gals I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of salvation, review and comments it helps me become better, I will continue this as best I can with as much as spell check as ever and punctuation.

More character will come in and things will get interesting as they go~


	2. Sweet Land

Hello guys here is the new chapter enjoy !~

Sweet Land.

Beauty, Lovely colors and décor, hanged upon the walls of the Buvelles' States, the Home was far off from the city, close to the edge, where nature roam all around.

It was thanks for Sonas Late mother that she now has a place she can call home, as well as cherished it with all that she has, to maintain it in well preserved Cleanliness.

Annie Being the child with many curiosities, first saw from afar as she came closer to the land of the Buvelles', She saw green, green grass, greener and healthier than the trees that stood near the Demacias Park, there was a red brick walkway, where people or rather yet she walked upon to get to the golden gates of Sona's home, Tress and Rose bushes well trimmed and placed in a decorative manner, and finally, The giant Door to enter Sona's Home.

Sona moved closer to the door, Annie now holding on to her dress, as Sona clicked a single button, the door opened wide Revealing four Workers who Sona hired to keep the house ever so spotless, two male butlers and two female maids.

"Ms. Sona! As always glad to have you back we waited patiently for yo-" the butler stops for a moment,

"oh, and who might this be?" he looks down at Annie, who smiles at him and responds.

"My name is Annie, and this is Tibbers~!" she says showing her bear to the butler. Small droplets of water coming from herself and the bear.

The butler turns to Sona.

"Lady Sona should I ask the maids to make the bath for the young lady?" the butler asks Sona.

Sona shakes her head agreeing with the butler and put two fingers up requesting for two towels since she too will join the young child, to help her clean herself.

"yes, Ms. Sona right away" he bows and kindly motions the maids to set up the bath.

"Ms. Sona~" Annie speaks turning her head to Sona.

Sona looks at Annie with a small smile planted upon her face.

"you too will come to the bath?" she asks,

Sona smiles ever so sweetly towards Annie, she shakes her head up and down in a small nod motion.

"Yay! Ms. Sona is coming it will so much fun! Finally, I will share some time with someone!" Annie cheers ignoring Sona for the moment.

Sonas smile turns a bit painfully as she imagines how even Annie, a sweet child who doesn't really want to hurt anyone, has to put up a mask to prevent others from taking advantages of her kindness.

Sona knows the feeling too, she has also done the same, as her usually smiling eyes turn more of a hurtful stare as she watches Annie talk to her bear Tibbers.

After getting back to reality, Sona grabs Annie's Hand to guide her to the Buvelles Bath House.

Once after a couple of turns they finally stop in front of a big door like many others in the Mansion.

Sona turns to Annie, getting her attention to look up at her, after catching Annies Eyes, she smiles and gives her a little wink, Annie, on the other hand, starts to get excited to see what's beyond the doors.

Sona opens the doors revealing the beautiful golden waterfall and the steam from the spacious bath.

Annie couldn't believe it, She never has seen something so amazing, everything was clean and she never seen a bath on the floor so big.

"Ms. Sona! This is amazing" she says while holding Tibbers.

Sona smiles greatly as her eyes close to laugh, even though the sound was not heard by Annie, she played some notes to encourages her mood.

"Can we go in ! can we !" Annie asks shyly and excitingly Sona doesn't remember Annie being this amazed at something so meaningless to sona.

Sona shakes her head with an approving nod and motions her to remove her clothes, she pretends to grab an air shirt and pull it over.

Annie, early to get into the water gets her head stuck in her wet sweater vest skirt.

"ah! I'm stuck!" she says while Sona silently giggles to herself as she then helps Annie remove both her skirt and sweater vest, she grabs a towel and wraps it around Annies body, to which Annie confusedly looks at her.

"what's this towel for?" Annie asks sona.

Sona then motions as she grabs a towel herself and wraps it around her dress and pretends to soak into the bath, she pretends to take it off once in the bath and puts it on her head, making a small pose for Annie to see.

"hahaha! Oh, Ms sona your so funny! But I understand haha!" Annie takes her undies off and goes into the bath, sinking her toes into the nice steaming bath, rapidly, but slowly sinking into the bath.

"oh, this is so nice! Ms sona no wonder your skin is so smooth, this bath is Amazing!" she says, as she also starts to take her towel and do what sona said to do with it.

Sona on the other hand smiles and floats to a corner where a stance is at, she places her etwahl in it and her feet finally land on the ground, She removes both of her Hair pins, and lets her two long wavy strands fall straight down to her behind ( Ass ) she removes her sleeves and trinkets off her body and places it next to her etwahl, where they are picked up after the bath is done.

She slides off her dress and takes her bra off her breast firm as always, she grabs a towel and wraps it quickly into her body as her long legs expose to the steamy clouds of water, she checks on Annie who surprisingly is still, she walks right next to her and sinks in.

"Ms. Sona this is really nice of you, it's been a long time since someone has invited me somewhere, it really feels nice," Annie speaks, a hint of sadness and guilt could be heard in between her voice.

Sona grabs her hand with both of her hands, and looks at her a sweet smile in her face and then lets her, She motions to her and makes slightly bow.

"I'm welcome here?" Annie says.

Sona nods, she moves her hands in a circle and points to her wrist pretending to be her watch.

"around time?" Annie replies

Sona shakes her head to disagree and tries again, she points herself and bows lightly again.

"with you, welcome… I'm welcome to stay here with you!?" Annie says and then speaks loudly.

Sona shakes her head repeatedly to agree with her.

Annie looks at her bright Emerald green eyes, and then she sneezes.

Sona looks surprised and a bit worried, but she smiles and hugs Annie.

It didn't take much time to finish with the bath, the two maids had gotten Sona and Annie some clothes to wear, however Annies nightgown, was mostly of sonas and it was longer by far, but Annie didn't mind because her own clothes were being taken care of by sonas kind workers.

Now in bed Annie grabbed her tibbers, sona was out getting something for her and all she could do was think.

"So tibbers, today was fun, don't you agree?" she says to tibbers.

"…" was tibbers response.

"you know tibbers I enjoyed it, it felt really nice, Ms. Sona was kind and sweet, for her to ask me to come by any times was just something I was not thinking of," She says to tibbers.

"….." was tibbers response.

"and this room is very big! I could even fit you in here tibbers, but we both know you can't do that for many reasons, and I sure do not want Ms. Sona to be mad at us for doing that" she's continues.

"….." was all he could say.

A knock on the door, Annie heard it and it open revealing sona, she had two cups of water and two cups of milk, she even brought a midnight snack, Sona was definitely someone mostly thoughtful as well as kid-ish.

"Welcome back Ms. Sona," Annie said to Sona.

Sona smiled kindly and pulled the tray she was holding closer to her face so Annie could see what she brought.

"oh? What is that! Are those cookies?" Annie asks Sona and Sniffs the air.

"AND THEY ARE FROM THE Sinful Succulence Store!" she says with a surprise face

"how can you go into the evil witch lair? does she not wish to destroy you too?" Annie says referring to a specific person, to whom both may know.

Sona looks at her and shakes her head no saying referring to the person being kind and modest with her,

"Wow... I would never though someone could obtain such delights from Morgana, I mean she is mean and rude!?" she says to sona

Sona shakes her head to either side disagreeing with Annie.

"you have to teach me the way of buying things from Morgana she never wants to sell me anything," Annie says while now biting into one of the cookies which are told to be delightful and sweet.

Sona smiles kindly and sits at the edge of the bed, she calls to her Etwahl and starts to play a melody to soothe Annie's emotions and help her sleep gracefully.

Sona plays her notes sweetly and smoothly getting carried away with emotions of happiness and compassion, Annie no longer asked questions nor did she make a sound, sona slowly opened her eyes

with a sad smile on them.

"***I hope you sleep well Annie, Thank you for being here tonight with me***" was all sona could say in her mind as she got comfortable next to Annie and closed her eyes for sleep to come and sweep her into dreamland.

Hi, guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review to work on better, next chapter will be named Mother. keep an eye on it ! for much more fun time and interesting convos between different champions.


End file.
